Romeo and Juliet: The True Story
by bookworm1517
Summary: This was a class assignment. We got to rewrite Romeo and Juliet. In this they survive and leave together.


**A/N: This was an assignment for class. We got to rewrite Romeo and Juliet. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, as much as I wish I was a brilliant as Shakespeare it isn't happening.**

* * *

Romeo and Juliet: The True Story

Friar Lawrence looked at the figure kneeling in front of him. The friar was unsure of what to say. He knew that Romeo had no chance of surviving if he remained in Verona. But Juliet would be forced to wed another if he left. Finally he spoke, "Romeo, thou must travel to the city of Mantua. Take thy lady Juliet with thee. 'T is the only way both of thee shall survive with thy heart's in tact."

Romeo looked up, "I pray that is so Father. I shall go to Juliet now and beg her to join me in Mantua. Perhaps we will one day return to fair Verona…"

Lawrence smiled, "I shall pray for that day to some swiftly. Go now and flee these streets with they lady beside you."

Romeo rose and left Friar Lawrence's cell. He headed quickly to the home of the Capulet's. He arrived just as the sun set and hid among the trees in the orchard below Juliet's chambers.

* * *

Juliet stepped into her chambers with a heavy heart, her husband and love was banished and her father bade her to marry Count Paris. She wished to join Romeo or feel Death's cold embrace. As she readied herself for bed she set a dagger on the table. All it took was one thrust and she was free of this life of torment and solitude.

As the sunset she was overwhelmed with grief, she had lost everything. In one day her greatest joys had been realized only to be ripped away through a petty feud between her family and the Montague's.

* * *

Romeo began to scale the vines leading up to the balcony outside of Juliet's bedchamber. He had waited until all lights in the house had gone out before going to see his love. He arrived on the balcony with a soft thump. He froze; there was no sound from within so he entered the room.

There was suddenly a dagger at his throat. A soft voice spoke, "Pray tell me, who dare enter my bedchamber at this the hour of night?"

"Romeo the Montague. I am here for Juliet, my one and only love."

The dagger slid away without leaving so much as a scratch. Romeo whirled around to find Juliet standing there. "Oh, Romeo, my Romeo. Why hast thou arrived her so late? Is thou not banished?"

Romeo grabbed her and pulled her close, "Juliet, my sweet, my love. Being apart from thee is torture. I cannot imagine a day apart from thee. I have come to beg thee to join me in Mantua. We will forever be together in peace and happiness. Please, make a home with me…"

Juliet stepped back shocked, "I cannot deny my parents and leave my home here in Verona. 'T would make me a disgrace!"

"Yes, I know that, yet I still beseech thee to come. One day we shall return and end this feud forever."

Juliet sighed, "I shall leave with thee. But first, I must right a letter to my family."

Romeo grinned, "Then we shall leave as soon as thou hast finished."

Juliet packed a small bag with her prized belongings; she scribbled a quick note that she left on her bed. Romeo led her out onto the balcony and together they clambered down. With a backward glance Juliet left the grounds of her father's house.

* * *

The rising sun found Romeo and Juliet sitting in a cart together with only the clothing on their backs and a small bag of money.

* * *

The Nurse entered Juliet's chambers to wake her. She was shocked to find them empty. Only a small paper lay on the bed. She gingerly lifted it and unfolded it. The letter read:

_My Dear Parents and Nurse,_

_I regret to inform thee but I have gone to Mantua with my husband and love Romeo Montague. We were married in secret knowing that the feud between our two families would not allow the ceremony. It is my hope that we may one day return to a Verona unmarked by the battles caused by this feud._

_With love,_

_Juliet_

The Nurse gasped and burst into tears. She blamed herself for this; she had allowed the secret marriage to happen. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she returned to Lord and Lady Capulet to deliver the news of their daughter's disappearance.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

The Prince of Verona sat on his throne, waiting with the other noble families for the arrival of the banished Montague. After Romeo and Juliet had left the Capulet's and Montague's had given up their feud and made peace. Five years had passed before the two lords approached the Prince. They had requested that Romeo be allowed to return to Verona.

The Prince had seen the changes the peace had made and decided to reward them for their efforts. A letter was sent to Mantua inviting Romeo and his family back.

* * *

Romeo Montague sat astride his mare as he gazed upon the city of Verona. He and his family were finally returning from their exile in Mantua. Beside him in a cart sat his wife Juliet cradling their daughter with their sons crawling around behind her. They had lived a good life in Mantua, not as luxurious as the life led in Verona but it was enough.

Romeo glanced at Juliet and she smiled at him. They continued their journey home.

* * *

The Prince straightened as his herald entered the throne chamber. Everyone went silent, "May I present Lord Romeo Montague, his wife, Lady Juliet, his sons Tybalt and Mercutio, and his daughter, Julianna."

The doors at the end of the room opened and Romeo entered followed closely by Juliet holding Julianna, Tybalt, and Mercutio.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I want your honest opinion.**


End file.
